injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman (Clash of the Titans)
Batman is a playable character in Injustice: Clash of the Titans. He was one of the first six characters confirmed to be playable alongside Cyborg, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Lobo, and Poison Ivy. He is a Gadget User. Batman is voiced by Kevin Conroy. Troy Baker provides the voice of his Dick Grayson costume. Events of Injustice S.T.A.R. Labs Missions Busy Streets Logline: Batman needs to get to Arkham right away! Mission: Drive the Batmobile through the Streets of Gotham Goals: *Get to Arkham Asylum *Crash into 5 Cars *Avoid being chased by the Police Under Pressure Logline: Batman's discovered one of the guards has a bomb strapped to him! He can't go on until the guard is safe! Mission: Defuse the bomb before it goes off Goals: *Defuse the Bomb *Defuse the Bomb with 10 seconds to spare *Set off the Joker safety guard Clown Acquaintance Logline: Harley isn't too happy about Batman defusing her bomb! She wanted it to go off! Mission: Defeat Harley Quinn Goals: *Defeat Harley Quinn *Perform a Super Move *Perform a Level Transition Just in Time Logline: The elevator Batman was riding in has been mysteriously cut! He must reattach the wire before the elevator crashes to the bottom! Mission: Reattach the elevator Goals: *Reattach the wire *Reattach the wire with 10 seconds to spare *Jump into the elevator once before beginning to reattach the wire Swampy Reunion Logline: Batman's encountered one of his least favorite foes blocking his way! Mission: Defeat Killer Croc Goals: *Defeat Killer Croc *Perform a Super Move *Do not lose your first health meter Be Afraid Logline: Batman must have been exposed to some of the Scarecrow's fear gas! Not all of what he's seeing is real! Mission: Throw Batarangs at the escaping inmates Goals: *Throw Batarangs at all inmates *Do not hit any hallucinations *Hit Scarecrow with a batarang Laughing Matter Logline: You've found the Joker! Take him out before he can pull anything else! Mission: Defeat the Joker Goal: *Defeat Joker *Perform a Super Move *Expose Joker's cybernetic chest Imposters Logline: The Joker tricked Batman with a duplicate! Trace the real Joker's signal using the robot Joker! Mission: Trace the Joker's signal Goals: *Trace Joker's signal *Find the Riddler's location *Check to see if Harley is still tied up Bombs Away Logline: You've found Joker's hideout! Blow the door down! Mission: Hit the corresponding buttons to blow up the door Goals: *Destroy the door *Don't miss any buttons *Take down the inmate trying to attack you Last Laugh Logline: You've reached the real Joker. It's time to end it Mission: Defeat Joker Goals: *Defeat Joker *Land a 10 hit combo *Knock Joker into the electrical wires Gameplay Super Move Small spikes pop out of the top of Batman's glove as he slaps the opponent across the face. As they recover, he pulls out a taser and hits them in the stomach for an extended amount of time before grabbing them by the head and slamming them onto the other side. As they try to get up, Batman pulls out a batarang and throws it into their chest. As they scream in agony, a swarm of bats arrives and begins attacking them. Character Trait Batman surrounds himself with real bats, and when he commands them to, the bats attack his opponent. Intro/Outro *Intro: The Batmobile speeds into the arena before skidding to a stop. Batman jumps out and talks into a radio saying "Get it back here in a little less than two minutes. This won't take long." *Outro: Batman says "You should have given up when you had the chance." The Batmobile drives in and Batman hops into it. It then shows him in the driver's seat, speeding through the streets of Gotham. Character Ending "After defeating Darkseid, Batman began thinking the world needed better defending than the messes the Justice League can cause. In secret, Batman began developing a small army of robotic heroes, each secretly equipped with a kryptonite weapon. When the army was nearly complete, Superman's old foe, Brainiac, took residence inside the robots. After killing Superman, his new army of unstoppable robots begins destroying the Earth. Batman now leads the resistance against Brainiac, wishing only to redeem himself for destroying humanity." Alternate Costumes *Insurgency: Batman's Insurgency costume from Injustice: Gods Among Us is unlockable. It is unlocked by using an archive armory key. *New 52: Batman's costume in the New 52 can be unlocked by completing Batman's chapter in the story mode. *Classic: Batman's classic costume is unlocked by completing Batman's S.T.A.R. Labs Missions. *Red Son: Batman's Red Son costume can be unlocked by playing as Batman and winning 50 times. *Owlman: Batman's appearance as Owlman is a DLC bonus as a part of the Season Pass. *Batman Beyond: Batman's appearance as Batman Beyond is a DLC bonus as a part of the "Costumes Through the Ages Pack" pre-ordered from Best Buy. *Bruce Wayne: Batman's appearance as Bruce Wayne is part of the "Secret Identity Pack" pre-ordered from Amazon. *Another Life (Dick Grayson): Dick Grayson's costume as Batman is part of the "Another Life" DLC Pack *Robots: Batman's OMAC suit is part of the "Robots" DLC Pack Gallery BatmanInsurgency.png|Insurgency BatmanNew52.jpg|New 52 BatmanClassic.jpg|Classic BatmanRedSon.jpg|Red Son BatmanOwlman.jpg|Owlman BatmanBeyond.jpg|Batman Beyond BatmanBruceWayne.png|Bruce Wayne BatmanAnotherLife.jpg|Another Life BatmanRobots.jpg|Robots Category:Injustice: Clash of the Titans Category:Injustice: Clash of the Titans Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Gadget Users Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Insurgency Category:Characters Voiced by Kevin Conroy Category:Characters Voiced by Troy Baker